


One Cup of Love, Please

by petitepineapple



Series: Smosh Valentine's Exchange [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepineapple/pseuds/petitepineapple
Summary: The barista is writing nerdy pickup lines on Shayne’s coffee cups





	One Cup of Love, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bashfulcreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulcreature/gifts).



Shayne was meeting his best friends Courtney, Boze, and Damien at their favorite coffee shop, 1-Up. It was owned by their friends, Joven and Mari, so their group met there often. Shayne ordered his usual coffee and muffin without a second thought, not noticing the new barista until his order was set down by a tall boy with glasses and brightly colored hair. He was confused, usually Mari and her cousin, Damien, and close friend, Olivia, were the only ones who worked behind the counter. They made the best coffee, and all the snacks sold were family recipes, so it was unusual for a stranger to be hired. Shayne was a bit confused to see a new (cute) boy serving coffee, but he still ordered. He voiced his confusion when he went to sit down. 

“Yeah I’m not sure who he is either.” Damien answered. “Which is funny because at some point I might have to work with him.” Their other two friends, Boze and Courtney were similarly confused. Courtney suddenly noticed something, and inquired “Shayne, what’s that on your cup?” 

Looking down, he noticed some writing on his cup. He then read it and laughed out loud, “Are you the square root of -1? Because you can’t be real.” Boze obviously thought this was hilarious, as she burst out laughing.

“The new barista has a crush on Shayne! Shame we don’t know his name because I’d like to congratulate him on his math pickup line skills.”

 

“Wow, nerdy pickup lines. This was new, and it was also kind of adorable.” Shayne thought to himself. The cluster of friends tittered about this for a bit, until Courtney began to tell them about her new puppy’s antics, and it was for the most part forgotten.

 

Shayne didn’t forget though. As he frequented 1-Up with his friends, he had yet to learn the barista’s name. While the pickup lines continued appearing on every order. Each time Shayne got his coffee, he  looked forward to a new corny line or cute reference on each cup.

 

*Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you’re CuTe.*

 

*Are you a 90° angle? Because you’re lookin’ right*

 

*Are you Google? Because you’ve got everything I’ve been looking for.*

 

*I’ve got my ion you.*

 

*I think you’re acute guy*

 

*I hope you’re not salty about my puns but you’re sodium fine.*

 

As the weeks passed, Shayne was unable to find out the name of this boy. It came to the point where he figured his friends made an effort to not mention it in front of him.

One day, he came into the cafe with Boze, seeing Damien and the boy conversing behind the counter. He ordered his typical muffin and coffee from Damien. Shayne didn’t think the other boy would write something this time because he had ordered from Damien. He got his order and sat down at the table with Boze. She chattered about her new stats class, and Shayne listened intently, proud that his friend was furthering her education. When he finally took a sip of his coffee, he saw that neatly penned in the boy’s handwriting on the side of his cup it said “I know you don’t Noah lot about me, but if you call me you could. (216)-983-3400 -Noah”. Shayne chuckled, and typed the number in to his phone. Looking back at the counter, he noticed the boy, Noah, was gone.

Deciding to keep the puns going, he decided to send Noah a text.

**_To 216-983-3400_ ** _: Hey, its a Shayne that I didn’t get to know you sooner, I’d love to go out some time._


End file.
